


i’m not going anywhere

by wiltedfeathers



Series: i never knew home could be a person til' i met you [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and i assume cassie is old enough to be a maid of honor???, however this oneshot is set post-engame, idk this was an impulsive write and it made sense, it’s not exactly an au but it’s not exactly non-canon either, let me explain, natasha’s still alive in the timeline of the oneshot, reader is bucky’s sister and somewhere in the timeline it makes sense, reader met scott between ant-man and ant-man and the wasp, reader survived the snap and took care of cassie the entire time scott was in the quantum realm, scott proposed not long after tony’s funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” You joked, sniffling as you wiped your nose.“It’s also bad luck for the bride to cry before the wedding.” Scott said, pausing as he registered what he just said. “I don’t know how true it is but it makes sense.”
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Series: i never knew home could be a person til' i met you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772893
Kudos: 17





	i’m not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> i pretty much elaborated my thought process in the tags and there’s not enough scott lang/reader content and it makes me sad

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

Anxiety was rushing through your veins as you paced back and forth, nervously nibbling at your thumb as you tried to calm your breathing. Shuri, one of your Maids of Honor, stopped you in your tracks as she held you in place by the shoulders.

“The nerves are all in your head.” She reassured you. “You’re freaking out now but you know the moment you walk down that aisle you’ll be the happiest woman in the world.”

“What if he got cold feet?” You asked, not even meeting Shuri’s eyes as you shrugged her hands away, flopping down onto the couch. Cassie, your other maid of honor along with your bridesmaids Nat, Okoye and Wanda, surrounded you as they tried to console you.

“My dad is absolutely in love with you.” Cassie piped up. “He knows how important this day is for the both of you, he wouldn’t do that to you. You mean the world to him.”

You let out a sigh but you still couldn’t shake the nerves. A knock at the door only made you even more nervous, causing you to hide your head in your hands as Wanda reassuringly rubbed your back. You didn’t see who came in but you soon heard a voice that sounded similar to your brothers’ and soon you felt a new presence near you.

“Scott asked me to check on you.” Bucky spoke, kneeling to your level.” He’s worried about you and the band can only play the Bridal Chorus for so long.”

“I don’t know if I can walk down the aisle Buck.” You kept your head in your hands as you spoke. Bucky let out a sigh as he rested an arm around you. He nodded to the bridesmaids and they stepped out of the room to give you privacy.

“Talk to me. What’s going on?” Bucky asked and you sighed in response.

“I don’t know. I was fine all day until I finally looked in the mirror and saw myself in the dress. It felt like I couldn’t breathe and I started shaking.”

“It sounds like you have pre-wedding jitters, little sister.” Bucky gave you a reassuring squeeze with his good arm and rested his head on yours. You groaned to yourself. “It’s normal to be nervous because you’re about to enter a new chapter of your life. It’s scary as hell because you think you’re going through it alone but you’ve got Scott. He would drop everything and go to the moon and back for you. You’ve got me and I promised to protect you from the moment you were born. Most importantly, you have everyone in that room who’s here to cheer you on as you enter this new phase of life. You’ve got everyone in your corner today.”

Your eyes brimmed with tears as you clung to your brother, not caring if your makeup was ruined as he held you. A knock at the door interrupted the two of you, Natasha peeking her head in to check in on the two of you.

“I don’t mean to interrupt but the groom wants to steal a few moments with his bride.” She spoke. Bucky looked at you and you nodded, wiping your tears away as he stepped out. 

Your cheeks went flush as Scott stepped into the room, walking over to kneel in front of you. He frowned slightly as he cupped your face, wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

“You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” You joked, sniffling as you wiped your nose.

“It’s also bad luck for the bride to cry before the wedding.” Scott said, pausing as he registered what he just said. “I don’t know how true it is but it makes sense.”

You smiled slightly as you wiped your tears, leaning into Scott as he pulled you into his lap. “I’m sorry for ruining the wedding.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. You just got nervous, baby.” He held you close as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “That’s fine.”

“I just... I got scared that I wasn’t gonna see you again. That things going back to normal was just too good to be true.”

“I’m right here.” He mumbled against your forehead.

“I don’t wanna lose you like I did when you got stuck in the quantum realm.” 

Scott tensed up but relaxed as he held you close. “I’m not going anywhere. I made a promise to you and Cassie that it wouldn’t happen again. I promised you forever the first day we met and I’m gonna be here to make sure you get it. You’re so important to me and I don’t know how to put it into words. I’m surprised I was able to write my vows.”

Scott’s words put you at ease and you let out a small giggle before sitting up to look at him, your eyes welling up with tears again. 

“Is it the wrong time to say you look extremely hot with your makeup running down your cheeks like that? You look like an angel of death and it’s working for you.”

You rolled your eyes at your fiancee as the both of you stood up, a huge grin prominent on his face.

“Let me walk you down the aisle.” Scott said. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure?” He nodded in response and you smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The two of you stepped out to where Bucky and the bridesmaids were, a look of relief on all of their faces.

“If you guys don’t mind, I’m gonna walk my bride down the aisle today.” Scott’s eyes met yours at the last word and you smiled at each other, Cassie’s face lighting up at the sight of her dad so happy.

“At least let me fix her makeup.” Shuri stood and walked over to you, pausing to turn to Bucky. “You go reassure everyone that the wedding is still going on and that they’re on their way out.”

Bucky nodded and everyone sprang into action. Shuri rushed to redo her makeup as the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way to the altar. As you made your way over to Scott he gave your hand a squeeze, leaning to kiss the top of your head.

“I love you, almost wife.”

“I love you too, almost husband.”


End file.
